Jason's Choice
by jaytennis
Summary: Jason Todd also known as Red X soon starts to question his life of being a master thief when a young beautiful girl named Rachel Roth walks into his life. What Jason soon discovers is that he can no longer live the double life anymore. He must choose between the job that gives him Millions or the girl who could be the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV:

I sat in the back of my lecture hall history class. I pulled out my laptop ready to take notes. It was my first day in this history class, but not for the other students. I found out late that I needed this class to graduate. While other kids were grabbing their pens, pencils, and sitting up eagerly to take notes I just slouched back in my chair waiting for class to begin. Finally an old man came into the room he laid only a few papers on his desk and he started writing on the board and started his lecture on problems in U.S. History, and boy there were quite a few. I was half way asleep until a girl stormed through the door catching everyone's eye. She had a huge stack of papers in her hands and she stumbled to the professors desk giving him his papers. Man was that girl beautiful, I've never seen her before, but I didn't come to school much. She didn't look like any other girl either, with long purple hair, violet eyes, and such pale skin. She was beautiful... I was shaken out of my daze by all the students scurrying out of the class. Must of dozed of longer than I thought classwas being dismissed...

"Oh good Jason you stayed after. Here are some notes you need to catch up on." He handed me a stack of papers. "If you need any help Rachel here can help you." He turned to Rachel who gave a small smile and grabbed her bag and left the class. I couldn't let her leave so I went after her.

"Hey, Rachel!"

"Hi"

"So ummm do you think you could help me with all this. Its kinda overwhelming." I gave out a little laugh, but her emotion did not change and she kept walking toward the parking lot. She sighed and turned to me.

"Here's my number if you have any questions you can just call me, I work alot so I can try to find time in between then, but I'm pretty busy."

"Oh yeah that fine I understand." I took the piece of paper with her number and smiled at it and when I looked up she was gone. I shrugged and walked to my next class. For the first time ever I was excited to get to my wood shop class, I spotted my friend Wally who was the fastest guy on campus. When I walked into class he was already working on the project.

"Hey dude whats up?" We greeted each other.

"Man I just met the most beautiful girl ever."

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Since when does Jason Todd ever use the word 'beautiful'" I laughed "Dude who is she?" Wally asked.

"Rachel" I pulled out the paper and smiled again. "Rachel Roth." Wally busted out laughing. "Dude shut up why are you laughing and better yet so loudly?"

"Sorry, but you do know Rachel is best friends with my girl friend Jinx right?"

"I had no idea! Since when?"

"Since always. She even lives with Jinx, cause she can't afford a dorm or place on her own." My eyes open wide and was intrigued. Wally laughed again, "You look shocked."

"I am, so you know her then?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Do you think I have a chance with her? Is she dating anyone? Have you ever seen her, she is so..."

"You need to relax. I don't think she is dating anyone, and I have no idea if you have a chance, and yes of course I've seen Rachel she's pretty fine."

"Shut- Up" I pushed Wally teasingly and he began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding she is all yours." Wally said and I began helping with the project after a few minutes passed class was dismissed.

"Hey you wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked Wally

"Nah, I got to hit the track. Are you going to go to the diner down the street."

"No, I've never been there why?"

"Cause that's where Rachel works." Wally said with a wink and turned and left.

So then I left to this so called diner across the street which wasn't in the best neighborhood but when I walked in it reminded me of an old diner you would see in movies. I entered in and a little bell from the door, and I was greeted by a lady right away who guided me to a stool seat instead of a booth. I looked around and no sign of Rachel, but then I heard some laughing and clinking of glasses and I turned to see an obnoxious group of guys making a mess of their food and drinks. I shook my head and turned back to the menu.

"Diana thier making a mess, please don't go." I heard someone plead.

"Sorry hun I have to pick up the kids from school I will see you tomorrow."

"I have to manage this whole place without you till closing... I can't."

"Hush baby girl you can do it, you will be fine." Diana said and hugged the girl bye. Diana came out of the kitchen doors and left the diner to her car. Then the girl who she was talking to came out, and it was Rachel. I saw her and put my head back down behind the menu. I have never been so scared and nervous around a girl before I don't know what was wrong with me.

"Can I get you anything?" Rachel asked. Her eyes are just so beautiful like a mix of purple and blue, I have never seen anything like it before, and her long purple hair, that was so strange, but it fit her well, then her skin was flawless and pretty color like a porcelain doll..

"Excuse me sir, is there something I can get you?" Rachel said louder. I snapped out of my thoughts to face the beauty that was making me nervous and I looked up at her face. "Jason?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, hi can I get a cup of coffee" I said fast.

"Sure." She said and left. I face palmed myself. I am such an idiot. All of a sudden I heard a crash of a plate, and feet scurry away. I turned to the back table to where the obnoxious boys were and they were gone, but they left their mark. There was a smashed pate on the floor and ketchup splatter all over the table, and the worse part of it all there was no money for the food they made a mess of or a tip. I turned to look at Rachel who was at the coffee pot and she just put her head on the wall with a look of 'why me' I felt horrible. Rachel came over to my stool to give me my coffee then she walked over to the mess with a broom in one hand and a washcloth in the other. She sighed and began cleaning. I went over to her, I just had to help. so knelt down to the floor next her and started picking up pieces of the plate.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I want too, those guys are jerk." Rachel nodded and cleaned up. We both reached for piece of broken plate at the same time and I touched her soft delicate hand and looked up to meet her beautiful eyes. We locked eyes for just a second and she cleared her throat and looked away from me, I swear I thought I saw her blush. I stood up and leant a hand to help her off the ground, and she took it. We stood there looking at each other again.

"Thanks" She whispered so quietly I could barely hear but I heard, and she walked away. I smiled knowing I was making progress. I went over to my stool and finished my coffee and seeing that it was almost closing time and Rachel was in the back I took a $100 and put in the table and wrote her a note. This is for the guys who made a mess and for my coffee - jason

please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time ever again I was actually excited to go to school and it was because of a girl I met, but I guess she is not any girl. She was Rachel Roth the beautiful exotic Rachel Roth that seems untouchable, but I am about to test that theory. I walked into class to see Rachel organizing the professors desk in a gray long sleeve shirt and tight black skinny jeans, man she was amazing. She turned and saw me staring so I smiled at her and she laughed a little back, I think she knew I was staring at her ass. After the class was over Rachel came up to me, and boy was I excited to see what she had to say.

"You know you didnt have to do that."

"Do what?" I said honestly confused.

"Helping me clean up ,and paying for those guys meal, and also you and I both know that was not worth $100."

"Plus tipp." I said smoothly. Rachel began to open her mouth and protest, but I stopped her. "Just take it Rachel." She gave in. "Hey so you think you can have a coffee ready for me at about 3' o clock?"

"Huh?" I laughed at her response.

"I'll be at the dinner again at 3, think you can have a coffee ready for me by then?" She laughed.

"Yes I think can."

"Alright i'll see you then" I said to her and left her with a wink and walked away to my next class. I walked into wood shop with a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Wally asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Alright you have nothing to say. Well then I guess I have nothing to say too even though I talked to Jinx about Rachel yesterday." Wally grinned.

"You did? What did she say? Did Rachel saying anything about me to her?" I asked.

"Oh, so now you want to talk." I nodded eagerly for him to go on. "Well I didn't get much, all I got is that she is single and she lives with Jinx, her parents are not around and she is trying to be a history major." Wally explained and I nodded in interest.

"Was that all?

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get much."

"Its alright man, you did good." Wally laughed and we began to finish our project since it was due today at the end of the period. When class was over we began walking to the parking lot.

"What are you doing after school?"

"I'm actually going to the diner."

"Again?"

"Yep, Rachel is having a cup of coffee waiting for me at 3, so I better get going." I said turning and waving to Wally. I walked into the diner and the bell rang, and again I was welcomed by the same lady yesterday, but this time she spoke to me.

"Oh, you must be Jason. Right this way. Rachel will be right with you, shes in the back helping the cook."

"Alright thats fine." I smiled to the lady, but instead of leaving she just stood there and stared at me. she was like an overprotective mother.

"Oh so I am Diana, I work here with Rachel." Diana said and put out her hand I shook it.

"Its very nice to meet you."

"Oh you are so polite and nice grip on the hand shake, and you're not bad looking. I like you. Ugh where is Rachel... Rachel come on! Jason is here!'

"Oh my gosh Diana!." Rachel said coming out of the kitchen totally embarassed. I laughed. Rachel grabbed Diana arm and dragged her away.

"Bye Jason." Diana waved at me while getting pushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, shes like a mother to me and she needs to know everything and know who everybody is." Rachel explained.

"Its alright, she was... funny." We both laughed. There was a silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I looked around. "Not busy today?"

"Nope." Rachel answered quickly. Diana was in the back eavesdropping and she was getting tired of this downhill conversation so she busted right out of the kitchen.

"Rachel, why don't you take the rest of the day off and go out and do something. Huh? What do you think about that?"

"Oh no, I have to stay."

"Oh Rachel stop no one is here. Come on Jason don't you think she should take the day off" Diana winked at him. I laughed.

"Yeah I think you should." I said looking down at rachel noticing she wasn't that tall.

"See and if you get lonely i'm sure jason here will keep you company" Diana said pushing Rachel and I both out the door.

"Wow shes persistent." I said

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rachel said walking down the street.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Jinx's house."

"Oh well let me walk you there... Diana did say to keep you company."

"She did say that didn't she." Rachel laughed. We walked in silence for awhile.

"Soooo." I began

"Sooooo" Rachel said back not even helping start a conversation.

"So you wanna catch a movie sometime?"

"Sure." I was shocked by her short sweet and to the point answer, but it was a yes and I took it.

"What about tomorrow Morning? We both don't have class."

"Yeah that would be good, I have work at night tomorrow."

"Me too." I said

"Oh, where do you work?" I froze she couldn't know I was secretly the famous thief Red X.

"Ummm I work with a friend." She laughed.

"Well that sounds reassuring."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"About?" Oh shoot I was thinking about how I am red x! now what do I say.

"About you..." Oh that wasnt a good answer "You and how far you live." I said fast to save myself.

"Oh." she said kinda sadly. I blew it again, but then I looked down at her and saw her eyes and I got lost.

"Hey rachel..." I said and I just looked at her and she stop walking, and she looked up at me to show she was listening. "I hate to sound cheesy, but I think I like you."

"Think?"

"No. No I do like you. Ugh I blew it...again." she laughed.

"No you didn't, and I kinda like you too." she said with a smile and nudged me to reassure that I didn't blow it..

"Kinda?" I said.

"Oh shut up." She said and nudged me again. I reached for her hand and she let me hold it and we began walking to Jinx's house again. Once we arrived at jinx's house she walked up the stairs to the apartment door and was about to walk i, but turned to see that I didn't move a step. She let out a small laugh. "You can come in Jason."

"Oh okay." and I ran right up the stairs and followed her inside.

"Well well well look who it is" Said a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. I walked toward the sound of the voice and low and behold it was Wally.

"Jason this is Jinx and her boyfriend Wally." Rachel introduced

"Its nice to meet you Jinx, and well i've actually known Wally for long time. Too long if you ask me."

"Oh, small world... well we can go to my room and hang out." Rachel said signally me to follow her, and I did. turning back to Wally he gave me a thumbs up and mouthed the words 'Way to go' Once in her room I looked around it was very small room, and there wasn't much. I saw a closet with not too many clothe, a mirror, and a night stand with a picture of her and what looked like her mom. She spotted me looking around.

"I Know its small, but who can complain Jinx is letting me live here for free until I can finally get my own place. So do you want to work on some homework?"

"Yeah sure." I laughed. I stayed in her room for about 2 hours studying, talking, laughing, exchanging stories, telling each other what we want to do in the future. It was nice. Usually when I spend 2 hours with a girl there isn't much talking, but when I was with Rachel things were different. Once she yawned I knew I should go. "I better get going you look tired." She nodded and I stood up from her bed and when I was about to leave her room I went back to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya Rae."

"Bye Jason." And I left Rachel with a blush on her face and her hand holding her cheek.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning I woke in excitement for my date with Rachel. Instead of being the calm cool Jason, I was nervous and excited. Before going to pick her up I decided to get her some flowers. What am i doing this is crazy I have been on dates with tons of girls but not once have I ever gotten them flowers nor been nervous for a date, but with Rachel everything mattered. Everything was different. At the flower shop I was overwhelmed by all the vibrant colors and exotic smells, and fragrances.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you can help me find some flowers?"

"Sure, what is the occasion, and who are they for."

"Its the first date with this girl I really like." The worker laughed at me.

"Hmmm I have some sunflowers, pink roses, and..."

"What about those?" I pointed to some purple flowers that remind me of rachel.

"Violets. Good choice, i'll ring you up right over here." After paying for the flowers I began walking towards Jinx's apartment. I couldn't help but smile knowing I was about to have a great time with Rachel I looked down at the flowers knowing she was going to love them. As I was walking I bumped into a sadly familiar face who could ruin everything for me.

"Jason! Hey dude, I never see you around at this time of day."

"Hey Carl." Carl was my boss and my only family. He found me in the streets at the age of six and he taught me everything I know today. He also taught me how to steal, cheat, and con my way through life, and how to always get my way. Now that i'm older he gave me the identity of Red X, the master thief, and Carl tells me what to steal, and when, and gives me a pretty big paycheck any time I do. He was also the last person I wanted to find out I was about to go on date with Rachel.

"Don't seem so miserable to see me. So who the flowers for?"

"This girl" I mumbled.

"Oh, Jason has a girl now... good for you, does she know your dirty little secret?" He said and I got so angry

that I went up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I swear if you."

"Jason if you make the wrong move right now I will ruin you." I put carl down right away knowing he was right. He had all the power over me. "So what's her name?"

"Rachel." I grumbled under my breath.

"What I couldn't hear you?" Carl cupped his ear.

"Rachel!" I said louder.

"Oh okay and when do I get to meet this Rachel...Seems serious since you never bring a girl flowers."

"Never." I said and pushed passed carl and walked away.

"Remember Jason there are no secrets between me and you. See you tonight." I flinched knowing I had to

report to him tonight for our next heist. When I finally arrived at Rachel's she was wearing a really pretty red shirt with black jeans she looked beautiful.

"Here, theses are for you." I handed her the flowers.

"Aww Jason thier beautiful." she took them and smelt them. "They smell great too." She went back inside to put them in water. It was nice she live on the college campus so we didn't have to walk far to the theatre it gave us time to talk and just basque in each others company. At the movie theater I paid for her ticket and some pop corn. We got to our seats just in time, the previews began showing. Rachel scooted closer to me.

"Jason I have to admit something." she whispered.

"What?" I smiled and whispered back.

"I am terrified of scary movies." I let out a small laugh and she punched me for laughing at her. "Its not funny, the scare me for life."

"Okay well I am here so you can latch onto my arm if you need to and you can look away anytime."

"Alright thanks." And even before the movie began she grabbed onto my arm so tight and pressed her face to my arm.

"You know the movie hasn't even started yet right?" She didn't answer she just kept her face pressed against my arm. Once the movie was over I began to walk her to work.

"So did you watch or see any of the movie?"

"Nope." She answered and I laughed out loud, we both did. As we arrived at the dinner I saw Diana and I waved to her. "Well thank you for taking me out."

"Oh it was no problem at all I hope you enjoyed your self even though you were like hiding the whole time." Rachel laughed again which made me smile. I knelt down a little to capture her lips. Sadly I got a text interrupting our kiss from Carl of course. I looked at it _r'ed ruby at the museum'._ It was my mission. "I got to get to work, I will see you later. yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled at me. I heard someone laugh out really loud and I looked at all the booth in the diner and Cral was in one of them. I guess he did some digging on who Rachel was. I was fuming with anger then I received another text from the mad mad who was a mere few feet away from me '_pearl necklace also at the jewelry store in gotham, its about 30 miles out you better get going'._ Carl was doing this on purpose now to get me away from Rachel I slammed my phone shut and Rachel just looked at me confused.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes everything is fine. I got to go, if you need anything let me know, be safe walking home okay?"

"Okay." And I kissed her on top of her forehead and left.

In the diner

"Hey rachel can you cover booth number 3 for me I need to manage the birthday party at booth 7."

"Yeah no problem Diana." I went out of the kitchen to booth number 3. "Hello sir what can I get you today?"

"Hello..." He looked at my name tag. "Rachel... Rachel roth, my name is Carl and i'll just take a burger with fries please."

"No problem Carl, that will be right out." Rachel walked away and Carl was sitting in his booth with an evil smirk.

To find out what happens next please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after Carl finished his burger the diner was closing up Diana already left to pick up her kids from soccer practice so Rachel was stuck closing up the dinner. She flipped all the chairs on the tables, turned off the lights, and locked all the doors

Meanwhile I was out in gotham finding the jewelry store with the pearl necklace. I wanted to get there fast so I could get back to Jump and make sure Rachel got home okay. With Carl being in the same room as Rachel there was no knowing what could happen. My job could be in jeopardy and my future relationship with rachel could be ruined. I got to the jewelry store and their security system was not up to date which made it easy to get in and out. After I had the pearls it was off to the Jump City museum. The museum's security system was a bit tricky but I stole from there about once every two months and so I knew where the hidden red lasers were, and I knew all the codes to open doors. For the first time I actually felt bad for stealing from the museum. This is where Rachel wanted to work in the future. She wanted to be a museum curator, and I kinda felt like I was ruining it, but a job is a job and I cannot quit this one, and if I did, Carl would do something to make me regret it. Before I even realized it I got to the museum. My thoughts of Rachel made me not think so much about stealing, thinking of her made me want to get the job done and over with as soon as possible. Inside the museum I dangled from the ceiling from one of the new inventions Carl gave me. I got the mystical red ruby easily. Now that the job was finished I would go watch over Rachel making sure she got home safe. I got to the diner right on time. She was outside locking the door. I tried to stay as quiet as I possibly could, and as hidden as I possibly could. She locked the door looked left and right, and then began her walk. It was about 11:45 too late to be out in jump City alone and she knew it. She walked very cautiously and looked over her shoulder every few minutes. I stayed above watching her from roofs of houses, apartments, and other business. Everything was fine till Rachel stopped. I think she felt a presence above. Which in this case was me. She could feel my eyes watch her, but in the end she shook her head and kept walking. Almost to Jinx's house Rachel was about to pass an ally till a dark figure came out of it. Rachel stayed calmed and just turned around and began walking the other way. So far she was handling the situation fine. That was when another mysterious dark figure got out of his car and started walking toward Rachel. She turned around and the dark figure was still there, that was whens she knew she was in trouble. There was no where to go, everywhere she turned someone was there. So she charged at the person trying to get passed them but that didn't work. One of them grabbed her. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs but he was too strong.

"Hold her down, the boss wants us to scare her a little." One of the men said with a wink. I was disgusted and I knew what was going to happen so I had intervene.

"Red X! Where are you?" Carl yelled into my ear piece

"I'll be there soon I have to take care of something."

"No, you come here right this..." Red x turned off his ear piece to cut him off. Rachel began screaming for help and for the first time I got to play hero. I jump to the street from the roof and punched and kicked the bad guys till they ran away. Rachel was on the sidewalk with stream of tears in her eyes.

"You...you saved me." She said still a little scared. I gave her a hand to stand up and she took it surprisingly.

"You are Red X, the master thief... you steal from my museum all the time!" she began to yell at me.

"Your museum?" I asked

"Um well no, but... that doesn't matter you're a bad guy and you just... just saved me." Rachel was overwhelmed by the whole situation. She was almost raped, and she was just saved by one of the bad guys. I just stared at her and she took a step close to me and reached her hand to my mask. Thats when I knew things were getting too far.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." I stepped away from her. "Get home, It's late. don't let me find you out here this late again." I said with a stern voice and I pressed the button on my belt to disappear back to the hideout where an angry Carl was waiting. Rachel just stared at the spot for a couple minutes and then began to walk back to Jinx's house.

"Rachel where have you been its almost one in the morning!" Jinx said concerned.

"You will not believe what just happen to me." Rachel began her story of her strange night.

At the hideout

"Jason what the hell were you thinking! You get the stuff and get out, and when I mean out I mean you get your ass here! Do you understand me!"

"Yes sir." I grumbled.

"Good." I handed carl the pearl necklace and the ruby. "Nice work." I didn't acknowledge him and I just began walking toward the door. "Stop right there young man." I turned to look at him.

"What now?"

"What has been your problem lately huh? What's with the attitude? Is it that girl?"

"No! Don't you ever mention her again!" I yelled at Carl.

"I will talk about your dear Rachel whenever I want. I hope I scared her tonight, and I hope you got the message."Carl said and my eyes went wide. "Yep. I sent those people to hurt Rachel, and I knew you would be there to stop it before it went too far."

"You leave her alone." I said.

"Or what. I'm the boss Jason and I can see this girl will be getting in the way of our business."

"Well what if I don't want to be in the business anymore." I threatened.

"I didn't train you for all those years to quit now! Especially for some girl."

"Shes not just some girl!" I yelled again.

"Ooooh so she means something to you... I don't care. If she gets in the way of this job, then I will make sure she won't ever be again." Carl threaten.

"I swear if you hurt her I will..." Carl put a hand in front of my face and I just swatted it away.

"Stop with the empty threats Jason, you are embarrassing me and yourself. I didn't raise someone so weak." Carl said and before I could protest I just closed my mouth and left. I got home to my empty apartment wishing Rachel could be here. I looked at the clock and it was already four in the morning.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I got to class a half an hour early. I just sat there slumped in my desk watching the professor write on the whiteboard preparing for today's lesson. I wonder when Rachel would get to class, I wondered if she would still like me if she found out I was a thief. man I hate Carl so much. I slam my head down on my desk getting a headache from too many thoughts.

"Um are you alright?" My professor asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asks me, and I simply shake my head.

"Alright." He began to walk past his desk, but then turn back around. "So I know you and Rachel are kinda involved now, and I know who you are Jason Todd, you better not hurt her."

"Oh sir I would never."

"Thats what they all say." and he turned and went back to his desk, and more students began to walk in the door, including Rachel. First thing she does when she walks in is look for me, and when she does I see her blush. I smile at her and give a small wave, she smiled back and went to the professor to help him. I wonder what her relationship was to the professor, he seemed so protective. After class I met Rachel in the hallway and she is was happy as can be.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Well one, the craziest thing happen to me last night, and two cause i'm here with you." She blushes and smiles looking up at me. I laugh and pull her into my chest and hold her tight. I held her like it was going to me the last time and I was scared it would be. I kissed her on the lips and she sensed something was wrong.

"Jason.. is everything okay?"

"Yeah... everything is fine... now that you're here. Want to come over to my house? I can make us something to eat."

"Sure its my day off so i'm all yours."

"Perfect." I say with a laugh. Thinking to myself all the things I could do with Rachel if I had her all to myself for a day...damn. That would be a great day.

The car ride to my apartment was fast, Rachel loved driving in my mustang it was like she never rode in fast a car before. She in awe with all the buttons, the sound system, and the new car smell. We walked up to the steps of the apartment, and led Rachel in putting my hand on the small of her back guiding her.

"This is your apartment? This is way bigger then Jinx's." She said in shock. My apartment was pretty big. I had a lot of money coming in from my job and I wouldn't spend it so I would save it and I saved till I could afford and fancy apartment. It was furnished with all stainless steel kitchen appliances, fancy chairs, and big top of the line couch, and 2 bedrooms with flat screens, and 3 bathrooms. "Where do you work again?" I laughed.

"With a friend."

"A huh. I see." She said skeptical. I sat on the couch and patted a seat next to me for her to sit. I pretended to yawn and put my arm around her. She laughed. "Oh the old yawn trick." We both laughed.

"You caught me." I turned to look at her, and leaned in to kiss her. It didn't take long for us to get comfortable on the couch while we made out. She laid on her back and I was on top of her and as my tongue sought out for dominance my hand trailed up under her shirt. She let out a soft moan and I smiled in between our kiss. Our breathing became loud, and then I made a trail of small kisses down her neck, she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" I said knowing I wasn't going to let her answered as I captured her lips again. I was in heaven. She was so amazing, and I was about to claim her as mine, but all good things come to an end so when my hand reached its desired location under Rachel's shirt, that was when everything ended. She gasped as she felt my hand reach her breast and she sat up a little and turned her face away. She knew she let things get too far.

"Shit I just ruined everything didn't I?" I said disappointedly.

"No, no, its just... were moving a little fast. Don't you think?"

"Yeah... yeah you are right." She sat up right now on the couch and pulled her shirt down and straightening her hair out. You could see she felt awkward and nervous. Her lips were still swollen from the kiss.

"Um I got to go" Rachel said standing up and grabbing her things, but I couldn't let her go not like that, so I grabbed her arm.

"No stay, Rachel stay. Everythings fine." She nodded and let me guide her back to the couch. I turned on the tv and brought us some snacks. We ended up watching a movie, things were quiet, and a little awkward, but it had to be better, because I think I love her... whoa love... never said that before. "You okay?" I ask her.

"Mhmm." she says and snuggles up under my arm. Yeah everything was going to be okay. When it was about 10 I took Rachel home we kissed goodnight and went our separate ways.

To find out what happens next please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning I thought I would surprise Rachel by picking her up for school, so I hopped on my motorcycle knowing she was going to be in for a surprise. Once I got to the apartment I reved up my bike so she would hear me from outside, but it was Jinx who came to the door.

"Hey Jinx, I thought I would take Rachel to school."

"I'll go get her." Jinx ran back inside the house excitedly. "Rachel! There's someone outside waiting for you."

"Who?" Rachel looked out the window and saw me, she turned back around and blushed.

"You really like him don't you?" Jinx asked and Rachel nodded. "What is wrong with, Jason is so great for you, he much better than that trash you hooked up with a year ago Malchior."

"You're right, Jason is great, but I just don't know him, I feel like he is keeping something from me something important. I can't be with him."

"Yes you can you are just giving another excuse. You need a man in your life and I think Jason is it. Just give it time. I'm sure if he is keeping something from you, he will tell you later. Now go he is waiting." Jinx said pushing Rachel out the door.

"Hey." She says a bit shyly.

"I thought I would take you to school."

"On a motorcycle... I don't think so."

"Come on Rachel." He held out a helmet for me to take. I could see on her face she was taking a chance being with me. She looked so doubtful, but she took the helmet anyway and hopped on the bike. She wrapped her arms around me tight. When she was secure I took off fast, yeah I was trying to impress her and show off, but it wasn't working. I turned to see her and her eyes were close. "Open your eyes, theres no need to be scared when you're with me." With that said she finally opened her eyes, and smiled. Her long purple hair waved in the wind and she looked so beautiful with the sun behind her.

"Hey, Jason isn't the school that way." She pointed in the opposite direction we were going."

"Yep I want to take you somewhere."

After the 15 minute ride we arrived at a deserted beach.

"Were going to be late to class." Rachel said worried.

"I thought we could hang out and talk." She nodded and followed me down the boardwalk. We finally made it to the pier and we sat down on a bench. We sat and listened to the waves crash against the rock and seagulls make whatever sound they make. It was so peaceful.

"Jason, why are we here?"

"This is where I would come when I was little. My mom died and my father was a busive and a drug addict so I would come out here for peace. When my father went to jail, I was on the streets till this guy Carl found me, and took me in."

"Wait the Carl from the diner?"

"Yep, now Rachel I need you to listen to me, you need to stay away from him. He is not a good guy."

"But he took you in." She said confused.

"He did and he made me into something I don't want to be. And now there is no way out of it."

"I think you came out fine."

"Thats what you think." I got up from the bench frustrated and went to rail.

"I don't understand. You are speaking in riddle Jason."

"Oh how I wish I could tell you."

"Tell me what?" Rachel said, and I put a hand to her face.

"I really like you Rachel, and I don't want to jeopardize that. If I tell you. I could lose you forever."

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Cause yesterday, I could see that you can't move on with me until you know me more, so I took you here."

"But you're still not telling me everything."

"I Can't!" I yelled. She backed away a little frightened at my tone. "I'm sorry, I want to tell you, but can you just trust me. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Okay, but what about Carl? What is his deal?"

"If Carl knew I was involved with you, he would come after you to try and hurt me. He thinks girls are a distraction from the job."

"You work for Carl." I nodded.

"I've said too much, come on lets go to the sand." We walked onto the beach till we reached under the pier, and we sat close to each other in silence.

"You know you didnt have to tell me all that. "

"Yeah I did." I leaned in to kiss her, and we began where we left off yesterday, but again Rachel stopped before we got to far. She pushed me off lightly, breathing heavily for air.

"What... time... is it?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"6:30." I said attaching my lips to her neck

"Were so late for class." Rachel said giggling and trying to get me off of her, but her body was like a drug and I was an addict.

"I'll take you back to class right now if..."

"If what?" She asked suspiciously.

"If you jump in the water."

"What! No way!"

"Alright then we can just stay here on the sand."And right before I could lean in and kiss her she jumped up and ran right into the water.

"You've gotten enough kisses for one day" She yelled back to me, and I just watched her in the waves her clothes were all wet and her hair became all stringy and tangled with seaweed and sand. She came back to where I was in the sand, and she was shivering, I gave her my jacket.

"Didn't I say you have to jump in with your clothes off." I said jokingly with a wink and she punched my arm.

"Come on, I'll take you to class" On the motorcycle she wrapped her arms around me tight and we sped off to class. Once we arrived at the school we were running down the halls. "Race ya she said." And we ran and laughed to class I was already at the door and she was still way behind me. So I ran back to her and picked her, and swung her over my shoulder. If anyone were to see us it would've looked like Shrek was with Fiona. She laughed when I swung her over my shoulder and when we arrived at the door we busted through loudly forgetting there was a class, but when we were there the professor was already clearing the board and kids were packing up.

"Well isn't it nice for you two join us...Too bad iclass is over" The professor scolded. Rachel put her head down as if she was a small child getting yelled at by her father.

"Sir it my fault."

"I had not doubt, Look at yourself Rachel. Your a mess, and you come to school like this. You better clean yourself up right now young lady. I hope you remember about the banquet tonight or did that slip your mind too." Rachel looked up with a guilty face. "Well i'm guessing you did with that sorry look on your face. I hope to see you there, and I will bring your plus one."

"But." The professor shot Rachel a glare that made her back down, and be quiet. Rachel's eyes got big and puffy and before she could start crying she ran out of the class and into the hallway.

"You are no good for her Jason Todd. I know who you are. You get a girl, play with her for a week, and throw her to the side like shes a piece of trash. I will not let you do that to Rachel."

"Sir I have no intentions on hurting her, I really do like her."

"I don't care, just get out of my sight." So I left to find Rachel sitting on the floor crying with her knees to her chest. I knelt down next to her and pulled her into my chest giving her a hug.

"Why is he like that?"

"You are not the only one who has lost parents. My father raped and killed my mother, and he is jail now. I was put up for adoption, and so the professor and his wife adopted me."

"So you're like his daughter he is just being protective right?"

"Yeah." She said wiping a tear. "He can be quite dramatic, but he just wants what's best for me. I just wish he could just let me be. I moved out thinking things would be different, but I guess not."

"Hes just looking out for you. Now what is this banquet about?" I asked.

"Its a banquet at the museum. Its more of an fancy fundraiser to help get the museum get more money so it can buy a better security system. Red X keeps stealing from there."

"Yeah I read about that in the newspaper what a jerk." I gulped.

"Hes not all bad, Jason." She replied back and I just smiled.

For more please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Walking to Jinx's apartment I thought it would be a good time to ask more about the banquet and her plus one.

"So did you really forget about the museum banquet?"

"Yes, I've been so busy"

"With?"

"You." She answered quick.

"Oh, so who is your plus one?"

"The professor is choosing for me. He doesn't exactly approve of the idea of me and you."

"I see."

"But if I could pick it would be you... You should just come anyway. Maybe if he sees you all dressed up he

will change his mind."

"Then what about the person he brings for you."

"I didn't think that far ahead, but please come." I opened my mouth to protest. But Rachel reached up on her tippy toes to kiss me. "If you come, there will be more of those." She sang teasingly.

"Fine, I will come." Rachel reached into her backpack and gave him the plus one invite. I see you there at seven." Rachel smiled happily and ran up the steps to the apartment.

It was seven o'clock and I was still at home, looking for the right tie. I had a nice black tuxedo on and now I just needed the perfect tie. Rachel is probably looking for me there right now, and thats when the phone rang. It must be her.

"Hey."

"Hello Jason, so I have a mission for you."

"Not now Carl, i'm in the middle of something."

"Oh I know. Don't worry this job should be easy since you're already going to my desired location."

"How did you know I was going to the museum?"

"I know everything when it comes to my employees." he replies, "I want you too steal money, jewelry, and whatever else you can, I atleast want $2,000 worth of stuff got it?"

"I can't. If i get caught..."

"Then don't get caught." Carl said cutting me off before I finished. "Oh and tell rachel I said hi." carl hung up, and I slammed my phone on the kitchen counter breaking into two pieces.

"Bastard." I grumbled to myself. I finally found a blue tie and I was on my way to the museum. By the time I arrived it was 8 o'clock, hopefully Rachel won't be too mad by how late I was. I entered the banquet seeing more than a hundred people. They were all dressed in extravagant clothing trying to outdo each other. I went to the top of the stairs hoping to find Rachel easier and it was. I spotted her right away, with her long purple hair standing out. She was sitting herself in front of an painting. She was just staring at it so intrigued, till some guy came and sat by her and handed her a drink. It was probably the professors plus one for her. I steaming with anger and jealousy flowed through me like waves. I went down to where she was.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Jason, you made it. I'm so glad." We hugged each other, and before she pulled away to introduce me to the guy staring at us, I pulled her back in to give her kiss on the lips to show that Rachel was mine. It wasn't much of a kiss since Rachel pulled out of it and gave me a strange face.

"Garth, this is Jason. Jason this is Garth. Garth goes to our school, and hes plays on both the water polo and swim team." Rachel said impressed with Garth.

"It's nice to meet you." Garth said sticking a hand out for Jason to shake, but he kept his hands in his pockets and just glared and him. Rachel was in the middle of them and cleared her throat to and nudged me.

"Nice to meet you too." I grumbled keeping my hand in my pocket.

"Well okay then. Garth and I were just looking at this painting and trying to figure out the message behind it. It looks quite complicated don't you think?" Rachel asked me taking a seat next to garth on the bench. Rachel signaled me to sit down with them and I huffed and sat down. I noticed Garth moving his hand closer and closer till his touched Rachel's and when it did, she didn't even move it. I was furious.

"To me it looks like a mess and a kindergartener did this."

"Jason!" Rachel said in shock. Then garth took it another step and put his arm around Rachel, and she did nothing again. That was the last straw. I stood up and pushed garth.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Who dude chill." I pushed him again harder.

"Jason what are you doing?" And I turned to her mad at her too.

"How are you just going to let him put his arm around you, how are you just going to let him hold your hand."

"I... I"

"Yeah thats what I thought."

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Garth said grabbing my shoulder and turned me around, but that, was Garth first mistake. When I turned around I full on punched Garth in the eye, and Garth fell to the floor. Rachel gasped.

"What the hell is the matter with you." She yelled at me, as Rachel ran to Garth's side and caressed his eye. She took some ice from her cup and put it on his eye. When she turned around I was gone. I was outside the museum leaving to my apartment.

"Jason!" I heard Rachel yelled and I kept walking. "Jason, come back." I stopped walking , but did not turn around. I heard her high heel footsteps running over to me. "Is everything alright? I've never seen you act that way." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah everything is fine, except for that guy having his hands all over you." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"His hands were not all over me."

"And you just let him."

"I know and I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you get to go out to punch the poor guy."

"Rachel I want it to just be me and you. No else."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't of let it happen. But you have to admit You were jealous."

"I was not jealous."

"Yes you were." She said teasingly

"I want you to be my girlfriend." I said and Rachel's joking and teasing manner dropped, and things become serious.

"Jason, I don't think we can be anything then what we are now, till you tell me where you work. I mean thats kinda big thing to hide."

"So then what are we right now? Cause if I remember correctly we almost made love in my apartment." Rachel was taken aback by this, that I would bring that situation up again.

"I stopped that from happening. I can't believe you right now." She said now angered and turning around back to the museum, but I ran up to her and turned her back around.

" I don't want to fight Rachel. Everything has been going so well between us."

"Is there an us?" She questioned.

"If you want there to be." She didn't answer it was like she was frozen. After a couple of minutes of her contemplating what to do she ran up to me and put arms around me and kissed me.

"I really do like you, it just hard cause..."

"I know. I will tell you when the time is right, but right now it is just best for the both of us if you don't know." She nodded in agreement in my shoulder.

"Can we get out of here I really don't want to stay in these clothes anymore." She said referring to her long strapless dress and heels.

"Well I can help with that." I said with a wink.

"Thanks, but I'm very much capable of getting undressed by myself." She replied. When we got to my apartment it was about 11 o'clock. I gave Rachel a white shirt of mine and some sweatpants, and without saying anything she went to the guest room. I wanted her to sleep with me in my bed so bad but it was probably best we slept in separate rooms. I went to go check on her and she was sound asleep. So now it was time for me to get to work. I dressed in my red x uniform and went back to the museum. I thought the best way to steal was to go to the place where they took their coats at the entrance of the museum. I snuck into the room where all the coats were at, and started searching pockets. I found watches, earing , and so much more. This job got easier and easier. Once I was done I went to the hideout to drop the stolen goods off, and go back home. I snuck into the house, and changed my clothes fast, and went back to the living room for some tv time.

"Where did you go?" I jumped up be surprised. Rachel was staring at me arms crossed with a suspicious face leaning against the wall.

"I went to work."

"Oh." Rachel said rolling her eyes and going back to the guest room. I huffed, this could be harder than I thought.

Hope you liked this chapter, for more please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning I awoke to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Something smells good." I said coming in the kitchen I kissed Rachel on the forehead and went to the table, she brought me a plate of food.

"I hope you like it." She said making herself a plate of food. I stared at her in the kitchen thinking how she is in my house wearing my clothes cooking me breakfast... could it get anymore perfect, and thats when the doorbell rang.

"The food is delicious Rachel." I said heading toward the door chewing the pancake i had in my mouth. I look through the peephole and its Carl. I turn back to Rachel with a worried face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Its Carl. You need to hide now." I said pushing Rachel into my room. I went to answer the door and Carl just stepped in without an invitation.

"I told you to stop seeing the girl. She will get in the way of things."

"Carl, I like her, l liker her a lot." I had strange feeling Rachel's ear was pressed against the door

"I don't care. She is getting in the way. Look Jason, do you really think someone like Rachel could ever be with someone like you?" I swallowed hard Carl was getting to me. "You are bad, you break the law on the daily, and you want to have a future with this girl. You really think she can accept you."

"Get out." I said sternly. Carl looked at me then his eyes went to the food on the table, and he noticed the two plates.

"She is here. Isnt she? Where is she? Your hiding her from me, or are you hiding her from the truth Jason!"

"I said get out!" I yelled this time.

"Alright. Enjoy your breakfast with her Jason, who knows when it will be the last one." Carl threatened and I swung up my arm to punch him, but I stopped myself, and Carl didn't even flinch, he knew I could never do that, especially to him. "Goodbye Jason." He said and walked out. I slammed the door shut and turned to my room door. I went to the door and opened it.

"What's this?" Rachel said holding a x-arang.

"Its nothing" and I snatched it from her. She crossed her arms.

"You break the law on the daily?" She asked getting suspicious.

"Rachel please..."

"I knew it was something illegal, and I am just so stupid to think this could work." Rachel said walking fast to the guest room. She was putting all her clothes and items into her bag mumbling how stupid she was.

"Rachel stop, and just give me a minute to explain."

"Explain what? Do you kill people Jason? Are you an assassin? Are you going to kill me, cause if you don't..." She paused and gulped and looked down at her and she seemed scared. "It sure does seem Carl will." I let out a laugh. "You think this is funny! Well lets see how funny it is when I walk out that door!." Rachel said

"Rachel no. I'm sorry for laughing its just I would never kill you, i love you, and Im not an assassin, and I would never let Carl or anyone harm you." Rachel just stared at me dumbfounded.

"You love me?" Opps did that just come out.

"Ummm I..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Just tell me the truth right here and right now. Please." I stood there knowing if i told her she could walk out that door, and if I didn't tell her she would walk out the door. So which is better. could or would. I sighed, and took Rachel's hand and guided her to my room. I tilted a book forward to reveal a closet. I typed in the code and there revealed my Red X suit.

"You are red x? You're the master thief? The famous one? The one whose steals from the museums? The one who... saved me." She said the last part quietly.

"Rachel it wasn't my plan to become a career criminal...It was survival." I said and she shook her head in shock and she just walked out of the room silently, and sat at the kitchen table and began eating her breakfast. I soon joined after locking the suit back up. We ate our breakfast in silence, but I was happy for it because she didn't leave she stayed.

"So now that I know, is Carl going to kill me." She asked breaking the silence and looking at her plate. I took my hand and placed it under her chin and turned her face towards me.

"I would never let that happen" She nodded, and it was back to silence... after I finished and she finished breakfast she took our plates to the kitchen to wash them I followed behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are we okay."

"Yeah." was all she said. She stepped out of arms. "I think I'm going to head home now."

"I'll drive you."

"No, no i'm good. I think a walk will do me a good." I nodded knowing what she meant. She needed time to process everything. I mean she is going out with a criminal, thats a lot to process. I walked her to the door and she went down the step.

"No kiss, bye?" I asked sadly. Was this end between Rachel and I? I told her I loved her. I told her I am Red x.

"I'll kiss you later." She said not turning around and kept walking. I didn't want to push her so I accepted her answer and went back inside, and she did say later so that was a good sign.

I hope you guys are enjoying my story! I haven't been getting much feed back or reviews so I don't know if I should continue this story! Ahhhhh! Please review people! Tell me what you think!

Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

Its been 8 months since Rachel found out. Its been 8 months since she last spent the night its been a day since I told her I loved her, and its only been yesterday since our last date. I took her to the beach again, and tonight I was going to take her to a fancy dinner, then out for ice cream and then the big question... I am going to ask her to move in with me. Rachel and I have been dating for half a year now, and were in college, but I'm ready and hopefully she is too. She has sorted accepted the fact that I go out almost every night to steal from people, stores, and other sorts of places. She fell in love with me Jason, but not so much the Red X part of me. I went to her apartment ,and Jinx answered.

"Hey Jason, I'm so glad to see you, and I'm so glad you and Rachel made it to the half year mark."

"Yeah me too. Hey Jinx can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it. You seem nervous, and you're sweating like a pig."

"I'm going to ask Rachel to move in with me tonight, and I don't know if she will say yes."

"Well I hope she does, so Wally and I can have the place to ourselves." Jinx laughed "But on a serious note well I don't know every detail about your relationship but if it has been going well then i'm sure she will say

yes."

"I will say yes to what?" Rachel said coming from her room in a long sleeve lace black dress. her purple hair was in a nice side braid, and she looked amazing.

"Wow you look great." I said

"Not answering my questions I see." Rachel replied. I put my hand around her waist and guided her out of the house.

"See ya Jinx." I said

"Bye" Rachel said.

"You kids have fun now." We both laughed Jinx was the same age as me, and Rachel was a and a two years younger but living with a college professor you skip grades and do advance classes.

"So where you taking me?"

"Somewhere special." I said. We soon arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. We got valet parking, and Jason guided me in the restaurant. A waitress showed us our table which was in the back secluded from everyone else. The place was overwhelmed with the smell of spaghetti sauces and fresh baked bread.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a lemonade." Rachel smiled at the waitress.

"I'll have a water." I said. We looked at the menu for awhile, and then Rachel picked up on my nerves and my sweating.

"So why did you decide to take me here?"

"I will tell you after we eat." The waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders. Until the food came I tried to make small talk.

"So got any plans for the summer?" I asked

"Besides spending everyday with you no, not really?"

"I was thinking we could go on a trip, do things we've never done before, see the world."

"That sounds amazing, and costly." I gave her a look. "But i'm sure you can find a way around that." She said shaking her head in disapproval. "Jason have you ever given the thought of giving up the life of a common thief?"

"I used to never, but when I met you thats all I think about. I know how happy it would make you if i quit, but Carl." She slammed her fist down on the table.

"Fuck Carl. Do what you want Jason."

"I am."

"You want to be a thief?" She argued back.

"It brings in good money."

"Okay i'll give you that, but is what you really what you want to do?"

"No." Our food finally came. And we ate in silence. She ate her ravioli and I ate my steak pasta. When we

finished we got our car from valet and I took her to the ice cream shop on the pier. We began to talk and laugh again. Instead of talk about Red X and thievery we talked about Jinx and Wally, summer plans to paris, running a marathon, and debate about getting a pet dog. The talk was going good. We were talking about the future our future, so it was time to ask. We were in the shop still and I wiped my mouth of any ice cream before I asked the burning question. I opened my mouth ready to speak.

"Wait you missed a spot." She said leaning over the table wiping some ice cream off my cheek. She sat back down and blushed a little.

"Rachel do you want move in with me?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, you just came straight out and said it."

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know Jason."

"Come on we're both mature college students, you wouldn't have to pay rent, theres ton of room in my apartment."

"Oh alright." She said. "Lets go pack my things now!" She stood up grabbed my hand and ran off to the car. I was so glad to see her so excited. We got to Jinx's and Rachel ran right to her room grabbed a box and packet all her stuff.

"I take it she said yes." Jinx said to me, Wally was next to her, and he just nodded at me in approval. He was very happy and proud of me that I finally stopped fooling around.

"I'm ready." Rachel said coming out of her room with only two boxes. I forgot she didn't have much. Back at my place I brought her one box to the guest room.

"Well its late and I got to..." Rachel put her hand up.

"Say no more. go. I'll be here, unpacking."

"Okay." I kissed her "Nite, See you in the morning."

"Be safe."

"Always." And I left her home to pack while I went to rob a bank. With Rachel at my house I really questioned myself. What am I doing here on the streets, I should be at home, with her. Maybe I should give up the life of a thief. I have enough money in the bank for Rachel and I too take care of ourselves for a long time even if we were to have a kid we would be set. Oh my gosh what am i talking about. A kid? I was thinking so much that I tripped the alarm. Shit. I took the money I had and left to the hideout.

"You tripped an alarm! Jason are you fucking kidding me? You are getting sloppy man and I don't like it."

"I know. Sorry it won't happen again." And I left the hideout with a very upset Carl inside. I got to the apartment, and it was silent I went to Rachel's room and she was a sleeping beauty she looked so perfect just laying there. I went in and kissed her on the forehead, and went back to my room.

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Again I woke to the smell of delicious breakfast food. this time it was blueberry muffins with scrambled eggs.

"I could really get use to this" I said and Rachel turned to me with a plate, and she just stared at me and blushed. "Like what you see?" I asked with a wink referring to her staring at me with my shirt off, and she went back to cooking. I put the plate on the table and went to rachel who was in the kitchen and I pulled her in close. "I didn't get a morning kiss." My hand went to her hips and I lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter, and we kissed long and passionately. I laid her down on the table thinking I was about to get more than just breakfast this morning. My hand went through her long hair and my other hand steady me on the counter. I began kisses on her cheek to her neck to her chest and...

"Your breakfast is going to get cold." She said, and I knew that was her signal to stop. I sobered up and got off her. We just stared at each other for a few the oven alarm was going off.

"My muffins." She jumped off the counter. I sat at the table eating.

"You know when I kiss you its kinda hard to stop." I said.

" Ive noticed."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I have work."

"Do you get off early?"

" I can see if I can." Rachel said heading to her room and coming back out within a matter of seconds all dressed for work. "I got to go. Enjoy your breakfast." She kissed me and left. Since Rachel wasn't home to keep me company I decided to visit Wally for some guy talk.

"So where's Jinx at?"

"Out shopping. So what's up?"

"Well how do I say this, Rachel don't, you know." I said suggetively.

"Ooooooh. And she knows your Red X right?"

"Yeah. Well you know Jinx was telling her about this ex boyfriend she has, Malchior. I heard he messed her up pretty well, and thats another reason the professor is so protective over her. Rumor has it Malchior was in his class, and the professor failed him and kicked him out of the class, and sent a complaint into the school, and he lost all college credit. But who knows man, maybe you should just try talking to her.

At the diner

"Hey Diana, so guess what happen."

"What?"

"I moved in with him." Rachel said with a smile

"Oh sweetheart congratulations." Diana said giving Rachel a big hug. "So I take it things are going well then?

You really like him huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I really do."

"But..."

"He keeps wanting to...oh you know Diana, you were a 19 once too." Diana laughed

"Well dear, you go on and do things when you're ready. Dont get forced into doing anything like last time." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I really wish everyone would forget about that and move on."

"Well Rachel you were hurting bad for a long time, what he did was messed up and you... you were not mature like you are now, but we all make mistakes."

"Order up." the chef yelled from the back. Rachel took the plate to table 3.

"Here you go sir."

"Why thank you Rachel." She recognized the voice and gasped it was Carl. Before she could run and get help he grabbed her wrist hard, "Lets go to the back alright." Rachel nodded, and he forcefully led her to the back. "I don't have much to say but let me tell you this. This is a warning." Carl punched Rachel hard in the stomach. She fell to the floor. Carl put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and he punched her five more times. Once he was done he quietly went back into the diner paid for his uneaten meal and left. Rachel held her stomach and bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry. She got up off the ground and went into the diner.

"Diana I am going to go home early. I'm not feeling too good." She said hunched over grabbing her stomach, Diana was busy with kitchen for her too see Rachel was hurt. When Rachel got the apartment she saw Jason was there, and that was when the tears were streaming down her face.

"Jason!" she called over and over. Finally she opened the door and collapsed onto the floor. "Jason" She screamed and cried. I ran to her from my room I saw her on the floor and knelt down. I saw she was gripping her stomach so lifts her shirt to she a huge bruise forming.

"Who did this too you? Who?"

"Carl." She cried out. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I went to the kitchen and got some ice and advil. Once I got back the room Rachel calmed down a little I held her hand and she was squeezing so tight from the pain. "You said you wouldn't let him hurt me." She said quietly and tears continued down her cheeks.

"I know, I know." I put my hand to her face wiping some tears. "I am so sorry." I sat there on her bed till she fell asleep, and when she did it was time to pay Carl a little visit.

I entered the hideout so see Carl there waiting for me.

"I told you what would happen if you stayed with her." I ignored his comment and kept walking toward him

and when I was a foot away I punched in the face. "Wow, never thought you had the guts to do that."

"I quit i'm out, i'm done. You can find someone else to do your dirty work."

"Walk away jason and you will regret it."

"I'm regretting not walking away earlier, and if you or anyone else you hire hurt Rachel again. I will kill you." I said and walked away.

I got back to the apartment and I made some soup for Rachel.

"Again Rachel I am so so sorry." She didn't say anything. " I quit. I'm out and done for good."

"I wish you would've realized that earlier."

"Me too. Me too." She leaned into my chest and I just held her till she fell asleep again.

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

This morning I was first to wake up and sadly I was not very good cook like Rachel so I just made toast. I heard Rachel get up and I ran to her side.

"Calm down I'm fine." I put my hands up in innocence. "I'm glad you quit." She said sitting at the table.

"Same. Can I ask you something?" She took a bite of her toast and acknowledged me to ask. "Who's Malchior?" Rachel stopped chewing and froze.

"Who told you about him." She asked and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "He's my ex. We dated for two weeks maybe even less, and in those two weeks he got what he wanted I gave it to him so easily and then he left me. I was so hurt by that. All he wanted was for me to please him, and I did just that. After that, the Professor has watched me like a hawk and given me lectures on how my body is a temple, and I need to guard it."

"Rachel you know I would never do that to you."

"I know."

"Then why won't you..." I implied.

"I was waiting for you to quit being Red X."

"Wait so does that mean?" I said getting a little excited.

"As soon as my bruise heals I'm all yours." And I came over to her and put an ice pack on her stomach and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You are already all mine." The whole day we spent watching disney movies and icing her bruise. If I did say so myself we were quite the couple. We laughed and quoted the movies.

"So are you going to get a job?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet. I was looking into this place where they want people to break into locks and safes to test the security system."

"Say no more. I think that job is perfect for you."

A few weeks later Rachel was back to cooking breakfast and moving around. I started my job and it was great. Rachel quit her job at the diner and got a part time job at the museum. She stills sees Diana often, and as a side job Rachel would watch her kids. Sadly for me Rachel and I still haven't slept together yet, but I wasn't about to push her. One night we were both tired from work so we went to bed early. I was asleep till I heard a soft knock on my door that startled me.

"What? Huh? Whos there?"

"Its just me silly." Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel it's 3 in the morning why are you awake?"

"I had a bad dream." She admitted.

"Oh..." I said and I scooted over in my bed and lifted the blanket signally for her to come in. She snuggled up really close to me.

"You know since we're both here."

"No." She said blatantly knowing what I was referring to.

"Good night Rachel." I said, but instead of sleeping I just watched her. She was peaceful and so beautiful I played with her her hair until I did fall asleep.

In the morning I made some tea and went back to where Rachel was laying.

"Made you some tea."

"Oh thank you."

"So you had a bad dream last night."

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?

"Not really, but thanks for letting me come in here last night."

"Oh anytime, and I mean anytime." I said with a wink, and she elbowed me.

"Don't worry you will get a lot of loving soon." She said and kissed me and left my room. Then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she yelled to me.

"Oh no you don't!" And we raced each other to the door.

"Jason you made me spill tea on me."

"Here" I handed my shirt to her, and she put it on. I answered the door with Rachel standing next to me and it was the professor.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." The professor said with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh it was. I had no shirt on and I was in my boxers and the women who I wanted to be my wife was standing next me wearing my big white shirt which made it look like she had nothing underneath and her adoptive father is at the door. Yes this was a horrible time, but I had to let him. Whoa wait did I just say wife... no time to think about that now. I lead the professor to the living room and Rachel was frozen still looking at the door.

"Rachel" I whispered. She was frozen and wide eyed looking at the door. "Rachel!" I grumbled louder. She shook her head out of her daze and I mouthed the words for her to go change, and she ran to her room.

"Would you like some tea sir?"

"Oh no I won't be staying long." Finally Rachel came back out.

"Well I'm just gonna let you have some alone time." I said and Rachel nodded in agreement, but I stayed close to hear the whole thing.

"Rachel what are you doing? I come here and your wearing his t shirt?"

"I spilled tea on me."

"Stop I don't want to hear it. I want you to come back home with me."

"Im 19 you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Rachel really? Jason Todd. You could do so much better. First you fall for a piece of trash like Malchior and now..."

"Okay wait a minute Malchior and Jason are nothing alike, Jason is kind, sweet, gentle, and protective."

"Oh please its just an act. He just wants to have sex with you. He wants you for your body and for your looks."

"That is not true!" Rachel yelled at him. "I love him!"

"Well it looks like this is a lost cause then. When he leaves you don't come crying to my door."

"Professor please I won't hurt her. I love Rachel, and I plan on marrying her one day." Jason came into the room interrupting. Rachel's mouth dropped open and was in shock.

"Well you don't have my blessing." He said and left. I closed the door and turned to Jason still in shock.

"Don't worry he will come around." I said closing the door behind the Professor.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes. Yes I did." I answered and she ran up to me and jumped on top of me giving me a hug. her arms were around my neck and her legs were wrapped around my waist. She began to kiss me and I had a feeling where this was leading. While she was kissing me I walked us into my room and I dropped her on the bed. She sat up on the bed waiting for me to come to the bed. I closed the door.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Jason." And that was all the answer I needed. I pushed her back onto the bed and took of her shirt. I began kissing her all over.

"I love you too Rachel." I whispered against her skin.

"Show me how much." She said with a seductive grin. Man I have been waiting for this moment way to long and now its finally here. I slide one hand behind her back to unclip her bra while my other hand pulled at her shorts. Her bra became undone, and I just stared at her perfect form. She put a hand to my cheek. "Are just going to stare at them all day." I snapped out of my trance and I kissed her till I reached her jaw then to her neck and then to her right breast, and I began to kiss her breast while I massaged the other other she arched her back and moaned. So far so good. I began kisses down her stomach keeping my hands on her breast kneading them, and feeling them. I kissed her all the way down till I reached her shorts. I looked at her one last time. "Well what are you waiting for?" She said breathlessly. I smiled and pulled of her shorts. She laid there on my bed just in her black lace panites, it was quite a sight to see. This beautiful woman who was way out of my league and she was mine. I was the luckiest man on earth right now. I kissed all around the desired area making her cringe and twitch. "Jason". She said breathlessly. Man I wish she would say my name like that all the time.

"You made me wait. Now its my turn to make you wait." She laughed, and sat up her hair was a mess so I moved some tendrils out of her face.

"Well I don't want to wait. Not anymore." So she sat up bringing the sheet to cover her body, and I saw some movement, and then her head popped up behind the sheets. "Still want to wait?" She winked and gave another seductive grin and I gave her a 'hell no' look.

"No." I tackled her back on the bed making her laugh. I was above her and her hands trailed my chest. "Like what you see" I said again, she laughed and I pulled the sheet off of her to reveal a bare Rachel, and I stared.

"Like what you see." My jaw dropped and nodded never before have I see a women naked so beautiful I began kissing and licking and massaging all over her body. I soon then took off my own briefs, and she grabbed the sheets tightly ready for me to insert myself in her. And so we began a pace and she would moan, and whisper my name breathlessly. I didn't want to stop, but soon, we both were tired. And I wrapped the sheets and blankets over her body. I kissed her, and got up to take a shower. I just had the best sex of my life with the women I love, and want to make my wife.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up around six at night, and Rachel still lied in my bed so I decided to go a little shopping, jewelry shopping. I came to across a small jewelry store, and right away someone came to my side.

"Hello what can I help you with? Looking for a necklace, earring, a bracelet?" She asked.

"No actually a ring. An engagement right."

"Oh how romantic." The women gasped

"Yes. I'm looking for something different; and I want this ring to be the best, she deserves the best, I can afford the best."

"Wow a man who knows what he wants. Whoever gets this ring must be one lucky lady." She went to the back and came back out with a box. The box was full of extravagant and dazzling rings, but one stuck out to me.

"That one." I said.

"Very good choice..."

" " I finished for her. She smiled at me.

"This is our one of kind 3.55ct black round diamond lotus flower engagement ring set 14k black gold."

"I'll take it."

"Would you like to know the cost ?" She asked.

"No, money isn't a problem."

"I see now in that case she is a very a lucky girl." We both laughed and she boxed up the ring and I payed at the cash register with my card. I came back home and to see Rachel awake wearing just my shirt, and it was just big enough to cover her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Out." I replied walking to her and putting a kiss on her lips, then I continued past her putting the ring in a secret place.

"You are being strange ."

"I can't help it. Im still trying to understand how a guy like me managed to get a girl like you." She laughed and came over to me on the couch and sat on my lap.

"Hey so I was thinking, you know because things are moving along in our relationship, that I could meet your dad." I stared blankly at Rachel.

"Rachel... my dad is in jail. I haven't seen him since I was six."

"I know but I thought we could visit him, maybe you could introduce me."

"I don't know Rachel."

"It was just a thought. Just think it over okay? She kissed me on the cheek and went back to the room to change. While she was getting dressed I thought over her idea, and the more I thought about it the more I liked it. I was going to make her my wife it would be nice if one of my family members knew I was going to get married, and maybe Rachel was right maybe he has changed. Later in the day I called the Gotham Jail and asked for their visiting hours and decided Rachel and I could visit tomorrow. "Jason I am going out with jInx I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay! Hey I made a visiting appointment to see my dad tomorrow."

"Oh Jason thats great! I can't wait to meet him." She said waving to me and walking out the door.

The next morning I woke the next morning got ready for the day. I was going to see my dad who I haven't seen in years. I dressed in a light blue button up long sleeve and dark jeans. I walked into the Living room and plopped on the couch and sighed.

"Well good morning to you too." Rachel said.

"Sorry, I am just a bit hesitant right now."

"Everything will be fine." She replied putting something in tupperware.

"What's that?"

"I thought it would be nice to bring your dad some real food. Who knows what they're giving him in the jail." She said and I nodded. When she had the food packed and was ready to go we began our 2 hour drive to Gotham. Rachel could tell I was anxious and she held my hand the whole way to the prison. Once we arrived I held Rachel close not wanting any of the men in the prison to get anywhere near her. The guard sat us at the table and we waited 5 minutes till my dad finally came in. He sat down in front of us, and he was definitely different. He was bald and wore reading glasses. he still was huge with his muscles busting out.

"Hello Son."

"Hi." I replied.

"It's been a long time."

"If you weren't abusive or a drug addict I'm sure it wouldn't of been a long time." I jabbed at my Dad.

"Look I am sorry I have learned my lesson now. I went to rehab. Everything is different and everything has changed about me. Maybe you could forgive me." He asked for forgiveness.

"You don't know what you put me through. You don't get what I had to do these last years."

"I Know. And I can't fix the past but I can apologize for what I've done, maybe we can move on." He suggested and I just looked at him with disgust. "We don't have to like each other, but can we at least be civil. I want to have a relationship with my son. I've been absent too long to let me miss the next part of your life." I didn't say anything, I just nodded in compliance. aAfew minutes in silence went by and I finally spoke.

"Um this is Rachel, my girlfriend. She brought you some food." Rachel smiled at him and gave him the tupperware with macaroni, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and chicken.

"Sorry theres no fork, they wouldn't let me bring one inside." Rachel said shyly

"That's okay. This all looks delicious, thank you so much." My dad said sincerely and Rachel was beaming knowing my dad liked her.

"So have you and my son been dating long time."

"Yes almost a year."

"Wow. So tell me more about yourself Rachel." My dad said and I literally just sat there for 45 minutes listening to them talk about life in jail, the food Rachael cooked, and her job at the museum. I sat there quiet. Mid conversation a guard came over.

"Visiting hours are over." The guard said in a deep voice. Rachel stood up from the table and my dad waved bye to her.

"Jason wait.." I turned to my dad. "So are things serious with you two."

"Yeah." I said not wanting to be there any longer.

"She's special Jason, I can tell. And I thinks shes perfect for you. Don't mess this up. I want you to be happy, and she will do that, dont lose her."

"I know dad, and I won't. I am planning to marry her... and hopefully you will be there." I said seeing my dad smile at me I saw he truly was sorry for everything he put me through, and the invitation I gave him to my future made him happy, and it made me happy too.

In the car Rachel was holding my hand again.

"I'm really glad we went and visited your dad. I really thinks he has changed and I think him being a part of your life again would be good."

"Yeah, I think so too." I leaned over and kissed Rachel on the top of the head. "I'm glad you made me visit him today.

Please review :)


End file.
